


Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса

by Duches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Майкрофт считал, что грех чревоугодия обошел его стороной. Как и грех гордыни, и алчности... и прочие грехи... а уж при упоминании похоти он тяжело вздыхал и закатывал глаза. Просто не мог удержаться.Но случилось невероятное - он поддался. Конечно, оправданием может служить затянувшаяся диета. Но... "коготок увяз, всей птичке пропасть"....





	1. Чревоугодие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sectumsempra69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/gifts).



Майкрофт считал, что жизнь без удовольствий скучна, и если уж он добровольно отказался от одного, то совершенно не стоит обделять вниманием другое.

Кто бы знал, как Майкрофт Холмс мечтал о сочном, толстом бифштексе с жареным картофелем и эклерах от Maitre Choux, но увы… Тщеславие Майкрофта не позволяло ему превратить себя в раздутый пузырь. В конце концов, он потратил целое состояние на отлично сидящие, пошитые на заказ костюмы и не был уверен, что снова сможет пережить утомительное снятие доброй сотни мерок. 

Так что чревоугодие было решительно вычеркнуто им из списка собственных пороков. Оставалось только сублимировать.

Грегори Лестрейд не очень походил на аппетитный бифштекс, но что-то сочное в нем, несомненно, было. Например, задница. Майкрофт вздохнул и зажмурился. Не стоило думать о заднице детектива-инспектора тогда, когда до встречи с ним (и с ней) оставалось менее получаса. 

Майкрофт подумал еще об одном походе на «Отверженных» с родителями и вздрогнул. Почти подступившее возбуждение спало. Весь этот мюзикл был абсолютно асексуальной вещью, и первые такты «Do You Hear the People Sing?» могли сбить его с настроя куда быстрее, чем мысли о чем-то более противном.

Машина остановилась, Майкрофт с тоской посмотрел на крутящуюся эмблему Нового Скотланд-Ярда, вздохнул и открыл дверь.

Предстояло пережить ближайшие полчаса, где он будет изображать самоуверенного индюка, мечтая лишь об одном.... 

Все-таки зря он пропустил сегодня ланч. Потому что, зайдя в кабинет Лестрейда и увидев того стоящим лицом к окну, он только и смог сказать:

— Бифштекс…

Лестрейд обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него:

— Если это предложение, то я предпочитаю хорошо прожаренный.

— Лучше с кровью, — сглотнул Майкрофт, все еще не отошедший от картины соблазнительного тыла инспектора. 

— Крови мне и на работе хватает, — парировал Лестрейд.

— Но так вкуснее, — автоматически возразил Майкрофт, завороженно глядя, как двигаются губы детектива-инспектора. Все-таки уровень сахара в его крови упал до критической отметки, ничем другим он не смог объяснить столь трагическое снижение собственного интеллекта. — И жареный в масле картофель. — Майкрофт замолчал, чувствуя, что разговор зашел куда-то не туда. 

— И сырный соус, — подхватил Лестрейд и мечтательно зажмурился. — А еще портер.

— Стаут.

— Можно и стаут, — кивнул инспектор. — Это не принципиально. Представляете, шкворчащее мясо, картошка, прожаренная до золотистой корочки, и с нее стекает масло. И много, много сырного соуса. Хорошего такого, на который не пожалели стилтона. 

— Овощи, — попробовал возразить Майкрофт, собрав в кулак всю свою волю. — Они полезны… 

В данный момент он и под страхом немедленной казни не сказал бы, в чем именно заключается польза овощей.

— В соус можете добавить укроп, — милостиво согласился Лестрейд, — но только в свою порцию. 

— Но…

— Много укропа, — строго перебил его инспектор, — и это моя последняя уступка. 

Майкрофт с трудом подавил стон. Нельзя же быть таким совершенным. 

— Пиво…

— Сухой стаут, — подхватил Лестрейд, — холодный.

Майкрофт собрался.

— Я люблю овсяный, — надменно заявил он, но вся надменность пошла насмарку, потому что в этот момент его желудок решил напомнить о себе громким урчанием.

— Овсяный для молокососов, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Мы будем пить сухой стаут и есть бифштекс.

Нет, это невыносимо! Надо было заканчивать со столь вопиющим безобразием.

— Не знаю, как вы, инспектор, — Майкрофт добавил в голос железа и стали, — а я буду есть индейку на пару, рукколу с обезжиренным песто и запивать Харрогейтом без газа.

Инспектора передернуло.

— Звучит отвратительно, — нахально заявил он. — Думаю, мой план гораздо лучше.

— Какой план?

— Сейчас мы пойдем в одно прекрасное место, где съедим по бифштексу с картошкой и соусом и запьем все стаутом. И если вы не оближете каждый свой палец, то я…

— Съедите собственную шляпу? — уточнил зачем-то Майкрофт.

— Я не ношу шляп. — Лестрейд взял плащ и подошел к Майкрофту. — Но могу разрешить вам кое-что сделать, — голос его опасно понизился, и Майкрофт с трудом заставил себя стоять спокойно.

— Что именно? 

— Увидите, — голос Лестрейда сочился искушением. 

Кто бы мог устоять? Майкрофт — точно нет. Оказывается, он был ужасно слабовольным.

— А если я оближу… — он заставил себя говорить шепотом. В конце концов, провокация могла быть обоюдной.

— Тогда, — Лестрейд наклонился к самому уху Майкрофта, так что тот чувствовал его теплое дыхание, — я отведу вас в Maitre Choux и угощу эклерами. — Майкрофт задрожал и подавил стон, но Лестрейд был безжалостен: — С фисташковым кремом.

Черт побери, его нокаутировали!

— Я… — пискнул он совершенно несолидно, откашлялся и попробовал снова: — Я согласен.

— Отлично, — выдохнул инспектор и, схватив его за руку, потащил из кабинета.


	2. Зависть

Конечно, он завидовал. А как же иначе?

В какой-то степени зависть определяла его бытие. У кого-то сознание определяет бытие, а у него — зависть.

Он завидовал Шерлоку, потому что тот мог килограммами поглощать всякую сверхкалорийную дрянь и не поправляться при этом ни на грамм. Его пижонские костюмы были тому веским доказательством. Не то чтобы костюмы Майкрофта сидели хуже, но сам факт отличного обмена веществ у младшего угнетал. 

Он завидовал родителям. Надо же было прожить вместе сорок лет и ни разу не попытаться убить друг друга. Майкрофт завидовал способности отца с неизменным терпеливым спокойствием слушать рассуждения жены о механике горения, поддакивая в нужных местах, и таланту матери не замечать фальшивые ноты в немузыкальном мурлыканье собственного мужа. Она даже умудрялась понимать, что именно он пытается исполнить. Такой виртуозности можно было позавидовать. Что Майкрофт и делал.

А ведь еще был Джон. Чертов Джон Уотсон, который ужом прополз в сердце младшего брата и занял там место, предназначенное для старшего, и еще парочку других. Например, верного друга и преданной возлюбленной или возлюбленного… Майкрофт предпочитал не представлять, как там у них все на самом деле. Живое воображение — беда для человека с интеллектом. 

Он завидовал Салли Донован, Гэвину Диммоку и еще доброй сотне служащих Скотланд-Ярда, которые могли практически ежедневно созерцать инспектора Грегори Лестрейда, общаться с ним и даже, о мой бог, хлопать его по плечу. Он сознавал, насколько жалок в своей одержимости Лестрейдом, раз умудрился запомнить имена многих его сослуживцев. Эти люди вообще не должны были попасть в фокус его внимания, а вот поди ж ты… Удостоились такой чести и не подозревают о ней. 

Он завидовал кружке на столе инспектора. Той, на которой был нарисован медвежонок Паддингтон в шлеме бобби с дурацкой надписью «Все по плечу нашему силачу». Бр-р-р. Майкрофта передергивало каждый раз, когда он видел этот ужас, но ведь Лестрейд пил из этой кружки, держал ее в руках, касался губами края…

Майкрофт вздохнул и слегка побился головой об подголовник сиденья, но так, чтобы шофер ничего не заметил. Не хватало еще сплетен среди подчиненных. Он сегодня нарушил добрую сотню своих же собственных правил. 

Хотя бифштекс был прекрасен! И стаут! И эклеры! И, конечно же, Лестрейд. Великолепие инспектора вознеслось выше колонны Нельсона. Майкрофт еще раз стукнулся затылком, пытаясь вернуть себе ясность мысли. Какой-то вопрос крутился на краю сытого сознания, и наконец-то он его уловил. Откуда-то Лестрейд узнал о Maitre Choux и эклерах с персидскими фисташками. И Майкрофт даже знал откуда.

«Ненавижу тебя», — отстучал он смс и замер в ожидании скорого братского ответа.

«Разве Хоаким разучился делать эклеры?» — Шерлок не заставил себя ждать.

«Великолепен, как и всегда».

«Тогда не ной, Майкрофт».

«Не тебе придется пробежать лишнюю милю».

«Судя по степени твоего сарказма, целых три. Ты слишком мил».

Майкрофт нахмурился. Шерлок, пользуясь его ленивой сытостью, резвился вовсю. 

«Сколько тебе скормил инспектор? Четыре? Три?»

«Джон ставит на пять».

«Ты признался ему?»

«Или не хватило еще одного пирожного?»

Смс сыпались одна за другой. Майкрофт читал, недовольно поджимая губы, как вдруг среди вороха братской любви промелькнуло сообщение от Лестрейда. 

«Было здорово. Не прочь повторить».

Майкрофт помедлил секунду и решительно написал:

«На этот раз приглашаю я. Четверг?»

«Согласен», — тут же пришел ответ.

Майкрофт с трудом подавил нездоровое желание заорать «ДА!» прямо в служебной машине и решил, что сейчас он вполне может позавидовать самому себе. Зависть все-таки определяет бытие, и глупец тот, кто не признает этого.


	3. Гнев

Вообще Майкрофт точно знал, что гнев есть. Он даже иногда испытывал что-то подобное, когда сердился на Шерлока, раздражался на мать или язвительно отчитывал нерадивых подчиненных. Хотя по чести сказать, таких в его аппарате почти не наблюдалось — они или переставали быть нерадивыми, или больше не работали на Майкрофта. А еще ему нравилось элегантно негодовать на переговорах с политическими противниками. 

По зрелому размышлению выходило, что гнев — это сумма всего вышеперечисленного - злости, раздражения, негодования и язвительности. Майкрофт полагал, что он вполне обойдется без присутствия в своей жизни подобного чувства. Ему, знаете ли, хватало проблем и без этого.

Тем удивительнее был тот факт, что после второго свидания с Лестрейдом (да, давайте называть вещи своими именами — Майкрофт считал их встречи именно что свиданиями) он стоял в своей спальне и растерянно смотрел на старинное венецианское зеркало, пошедшее сеткой трещин, и осколки тяжелого хрустального стакана под ним.

Сейчас внутри Майкрофта клокотало и клубилось что-то очень темное, не дающее спокойно дышать. Каждый вдох давался с трудом, и руки противно подрагивали, и хотелось слегка придушить кого-нибудь, вот прямо сейчас, а еще лучше — убить. Как-нибудь совсем кровожадно. Перед глазами стояла кровавая пелена, и Майкрофт невольно вспомнил молодого, ироничного и страшно ехидного российского политика, который что-то цитировал про окровавленного ребенка, постоянно являющегося своему убийце. Майкрофт тогда подивился воображению славянского поэта и тут же привел в пример Шекспира с его «Титом Андроником», в котором фигурировали четырнадцать убийств, тридцать четыре трупа, три отрубленные руки и один отрезанный язык. В конце концов, Британия была цивилизованной страной задолго до того, как в России начали брить бороды.

Но в данный момент вопросы цивилизационных приоритетов занимали его меньше всего. Им вдруг овладела жажда действий, и, пометавшись немного по спальне, Майкрофт решительно натянул пиджак и вызвал машину.

Всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит он старательно сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на шофера, который, кажется, собрал все пробки большого Лондона и намеренно полз со скоростью, не превышающей скорость черепахи в ее легендарном забеге с зайцем.

Сам же Майкрофт ощущал себя Красной Королевой, готовой в любой момент заорать “Голову с плеч!” и самолично снести пару-тройку этих самых голов.

Все бы обошлось, он был в этом твердо уверен, если бы не мелочи. Ужасные, раздражающие мелочи: скрипящая ступенька, оклик миссис Хадсон, который он предпочел не заметить, недоумение на лице маленького доктора, открывшего ему дверь. Обычно все это Майкрофт выдерживал со свойственным ему стоицизмом, но несносный брат своим сарказмом развернул ситуацию в худшую сторону.

— Мне кажется, что если твоя личная жизнь будет продвигаться такими темпами, то ты можешь стать марафонцем, — привычно съязвил Шерлок, выуживая из холодильника чашку Петри с колонией плесени. 

В этот момент в голове Майкрофта что-то щелкнуло. Последняя капля переполнила чашу терпения, и та выплеснулась на окружающий мир неожиданным цунами.

— Марафонцем? — неожиданно для всех, в том числе и для себя самого, взревел Майкрофт. — Я и так уже марафонец, братец. Потому что вынужден целыми днями пасти твою задницу. Я надеялся, что после того, как в твоей жизни появился доктор Уотсон, будет хоть кому за тобой приглядеть, но чертов Стэмфорд умудрился найти для тебя гребаного адреналинового маньяка, и теперь я вынужден присматривать за вами обоими. 

— Я не просил тебя этого делать, — отрезал Шерлок, уронивший от неожиданности чашку Петри.

— Не просил, значит, сукин ты сын, — прошипел Майкрофт и набрал побольше воздуху в легкие. — Ты настолько обнаглел, что считаешь возможным комментировать мою личную жизнь, до которой, замечу я, тебе не должно быть никакого дела. Ты постоянно воруешь документы у сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, и я на месте Лестрейда давно бы привлек тебя к ответственности. У тебя по дому распиханы косяки, и ты смеешь утверждать, что ты чист, только потому, что в данный момент героин не входит в сферу твоих интересов.

— Косяки? — вмешался Уотсон, опрометчиво вызывая огонь на себя.

— Да, доктор, косяки. И я крайне удивлен, что вы не заметили столь вопиющего факта, проживая рядом с моим братом. Или вы настолько очарованы его способностями, что закрываете глаза на то, что вам может не понравиться. Вы покрываете его страсть к клептомании и саморазрушению, — самозабвенно орал Майкрофт, ощущая, как тьма внутри него рассеивается, испугавшись его… гнева? Он даже замолчал на секунду, вдруг осознав, какое чувство владело им на протяжении последних часов. Шерлок, упавший в кресло, открыл было рот, но Майкрофта уже несло дальше. — А ты, неблагодарная скотина, не можешь даже сопроводить родителей на этот чертов мюзикл, от которого меня уже просто тошнит. 

— Ну и не ходил бы, — вяло огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Правда? — Майкрофт и не думал успокаиваться. — И мамуля бы расстроилась?! Ты помнишь, надеюсь, что такое расстроенная мама и чем это грозит нам, стране и цивилизации в целом? Какого черта я должен каждый раз врать ей о твоих неотложных делах и пересказывать твою якобы благополучную жизнь? У меня треть аппарата работает над тем, чтобы последствия твоей детективной деятельности не разрушили половину Лондона. Я не прошу никакой благодарности, но на приватность собственной жизни я могу рассчитывать, в конце концов? — на столе жалобно тренькнула и лопнула мензурка, не выдержавшая интенсивного звукового напора. Майкрофт от неожиданности замолчал, бессильно махнул рукой и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

— О Майкрофт, — миссис Хадсон излучала участие и доброжелательность, — неудивительно, что вы сорвались, дорогой. На вас висит такая ответственность. Хотите печенье?

— Я на диете, — автоматически ответил Майкрофт и поморщился. Мало того, что его так коварно перехватили на лестнице, так еще и привели пить чай. С печеньем! Сдобным, масляным печеньем, в котором калорий было больше, чем мигрантов в Хэкни. Миссис Хадсон явно намеревалась отыграться за все язвительные замечания, что позволял себе Майкрофт в ее адрес.

— Ну, какая диета в такой знаменательный день, — хладнокровно парировала она и подвинула вазочку с печеньем поближе к Майкрофту.

— Знаменательный?

— Вы узнали, что такое гнев, Майкрофт, — припечатала квартирная хозяйка его брата. — Наконец-то после всех этих лет вы смогли высказать все, что накипело.

— Теперь Шерлок перестанет со мной разговаривать.

— Ну, скажем честно, он и раньше-то не сильно баловал вас разговорами. — Майкрофт мужественно подавил желание закатить глаза. В конце концов, он был в гостях и его поили чаем. А миссис Хадсон не унималась: — Я рада, что ваш роман с инспектором разбудил в вас столь сильные чувства.

Майкрофт поперхнулся чаем.

— Роман? — слабо проговорил он.

— Конечно роман, — авторитетно подтвердила миссис Хадсон. — Поверьте мне, уж я в этом разбираюсь. — Она энергично захрустела печеньем. — И теперь вы гневаетесь. Сердитесь на инспектора, потому что он вам нравится, злитесь на брата, которому лишь бы посмеяться над вашими сомнениями. Но, поверьте, Майкрофт, это он не со зла. Шерлок хороший мальчик...

— Спасибо за чай, — в состоянии, близком к паническому, Майкрофт мог соображать очень быстро. — Я бы с удовольствием выпил еще, но знаете ли, дела…

Уже на пороге, когда Майкрофт благополучно отвертелся от пакета с булочками и почти вырвался на оперативный простор, его нагнал напутственный возглас миссис Хадсон:

— На вашем месте, дорогуша, я бы позволила что-нибудь этакое на следующем свидании. Не стоит долго тянуть.

— Этакое?

— Пустила бы на следующую базу, — подмигнула ему миссис Хадсон. — Кажется, так говорят американцы?

Майкрофт мог поклясться, что штора в окне гостиной Шерлока шевельнулась после этих слов. Он был почти уверен, что слышал сверху еще пару смешков, но предпочел не проверять, а сразу нырнул в машину.

— В Ярд, пожалуйста, — попросил он шофера и прикрыл глаза.


	4. Уныние

Уныние — это зло. Майкрофт был твердо убежден в этом еще с отрочества. Тогда он увлекся Бэзилом Эштон-Гриффитом и был готов на все, чтобы заслужить хоть один благосклонный взгляд. Он даже писал эссе по политологии для Бэзила и его конфидентов. Золотоволосый ангел рассеянно кивал ему в благодарность, и Майкрофт уходил окрыленным, воображая себе бурный грядущий роман. После десятка эссе Майкрофт решился… Увы, его сбивчивое признание было встречено кривой усмешкой и надменной отповедью. Тогда он и познал всю тяжесть уныния, слоняясь печальной тенью по итонским лужайкам. 

Месяц, посвященный страданиям юного сердца, Майкрофт считал самым контрпродуктивным временем в своей жизни. Привел его в чувство, как ни странно, Шерлок, когда Майкрофт вернулся домой после Михайловой половины. Младший брат, получивший очередную взбучку от maman, об унынии и не думал, несмотря на то что грозная родительница самолично переколотила все склянки в его подпольной лаборатории. 

— У меня еще есть, — сообщил он Майкрофту, сидя на подоконнике в его спальне.

— Что именно?

— Еще одна лаборатория, — похвастался Шерлок. — Эта была лишь для отвода глаз.

Майкрофт хмыкнул:

— И не сомневался… Ты мне лучше скажи, что же ты такого сделал, что мамуля, всегда поощрявшая твой интерес к химии, вдруг наложила на нее строгий запрет.

Шерлок слегка смутился.

— Да так, — неопределенно сообщил он. — Пара взрывов, вылетевшие стекла, синтезированный мет.

— Наркотики? — ахнул Майкрофт.

— Я случайно, — младший поднял ладони, защищаясь, — такой цели не было.

***

После того разговора Майкрофт решил взять себя в руки. Пример Шерлока стоял перед глазами и требовал действий. Того же жаждал и сам Майкрофт. План был готов. В результате многоходовой интриги Эштон-Гриффит провалил тест по политологии и чуть не вылетел из колледжа, а сам Майкрофт отомстил, завел полезные знакомства и даже устроил личную жизнь. Майкл Уинклосс был не менее белокур и голубоглаз, но нрав имел куда более спокойный. 

Со всех сторон выходило, что уныние — вещь бесперспективная, а вот активное обдуманное действие как раз и приводит к нужным результатам.

Так было всегда, но, увы, не сейчас.

В данный момент своей жизни волна уныния накрыла Майкрофта с головой, и он барахтался в ней, словно беспомощный котенок. 

***

До Ярда он так и не доехал. В тот день. Струсил и велел шоферу ехать в офис. Гнев, оказывается, был очень выматывающим чувством. Выжатый, как лимон, Майкрофт подозревал, что в кабинете инспектора он просто падет на колени и будет молить о чем-то совершенно неприличном. Такого он себе позволить никак не мог.

Шерлок узнал о позорном отступлении уже на следующий день и с тех пор иронично хмыкал каждый раз, как видел брата.

В конце концов Майкрофт не выдержал и выдал в ответ на хмыканье витиеватый спич о гипотетическом падении на колени и последующей неизбежной потере чувства собственного достоинства. На что Шерлок хмыкнул еще раз и нагло уточнил:

— На чьи колени?

— Что? — не понял Майкрофт.

— Ну, можно было бы упасть на колени инспектора — и драматично, и, глядишь, что-нибудь да выгорело.

Майкрофт усилием воли подавил румянец, представив себе столь соблазнительную картину: он на коленях Лестрейда.

— С каких пор ты стал экспертом в любовных делах?

— У меня есть личная жизнь, а у тебя нет, — нахально заявил младший.

Парировать было нечем.

Пришлось снова отступать.

***

Уныние навалилось с новой силой. 

От этого гадкого чувства не помогали ни коньяк, ни ром, ни даже водка. Пришлось переходить на старый добрый Гленливет. 

Майкрофт решил, что будет унывать организованно и последовательно, как и полагается всякому воспитанному человеку.

Каждый вечер, по приезде из офиса, он садился за длинный, унылый стол в мрачной, унылой столовой и методично напивался в течение часа. Очень уныло. Потом вставал, шел в душ и падал в кровать, где ему снились унылые сны о собственном одиночестве. Наутро он вставал — и все повторялось сначала. Выхода из этого унылого порочного круга не было совсем. Даже в мире ничего особенного не происходило. Все шло проторенными, унылыми путями.

Сегодня был четверг, и Майкрофт сидел в своей унылой столовой уже сорок пять минут. Гленливет осточертел до такой степени, что истинное британское правительство начало подумывать о том, что неплохо бы провести еще один референдум и выкинуть чертовых шотландцев из Объединенного Королевства, если уж они не могут произвести на своих винокурнях настоящий виски, способный разогнать любую тоску. То ли дело ирландцы. На следующий день Майкрофт решил перейти на Редбрист. Кто знает, вдруг этот ирландский самогон поможет ему преодолеть унылость будней.

В этот момент и раздался звонок телефона. Резкий и настойчивый, он ввинчивался прямо в мозг, мешая сосредоточенному унынию.

— Да?! — рявкнул Майкрофт в трубку, надеясь, как минимум, на ядерный апокалипсис. Все не так тоскливо будет. — Да не молчите же, черт побери!

— Майкрофт? — неуверенно позвал мобильник голосом Лестрейда. — Мистер Холмс, с вами все в порядке?

— Нет! — доведенный до ручки долговременным унынием, Майкрофт был лапидарно откровенен. — Я пью уже неделю и никак не могу напиться. Мне плохо. И вообще… — он запнулся на мгновение, но все же закончил: — … все плохо. Все очень-очень плохо.

— Я сейчас приеду.

Холмс пошедший на разгон, этой фразы даже не заметил. Он жаловался телефону на тусклый мир вокруг, на брата, который не желает понимать его мучений, на служащих, которые делают все, чтобы оградить его от настоящей, живой жизни, которая, несомненно, существует где-то там, за пределами его офиса, на Бэзила Эштон-Гриффита и Майкла Уинклосса, которые были просто пафосными засранцами, и снова на брата с его удавшейся неказистой личной жизнью, за которую тот держался зубами, на миссис Хадсон, эту веселую вдову наркобарона, которая раздает непрошенные советы. Периодически он прикладывался к Гленливету, чтобы промочить горло. 

Наконец Майкрофт перешел к своей главной проблеме на сегодняшний день, а именно к инспектору Грегори Лестрейду, чей общий вид и некоторые аппетитные подробности сулили немедленное избавление от уныния и скуки, но вот беда: Майкрофту не доставало храбрости наступить на горло собственному сплину и пойти ва-банк. Только и оставалось жаловаться в молчащий телефон.

Он закончил свой пламенный, но все-таки унылый спич, понимая, что его давно уже никто не слышит, но не в силах остановить поток жалоб, и снова потянулся к бутылке.

— Кто же заливает тоску Гленливетом, — Лестрейд стоял, подпирая косяк двери в столовую, и мрачно смотрел на пьяное британское правительство.

Майкрофт тихо вздохнул и в панике зашарил рукой под столом, пытаясь нащупать зонт. В конце концов, всегда можно было застрелиться от стыда, если инспектор услышал слишком много. Ну или заколоть Лестрейда.

— В таких случаях надо пить Килбегган. Это ирландское пойло встряхнет любого. — Инспектор тяжело вздохнул и вытянул бутылку из кармана плаща.

— Я собирался завтра перейти на Редбрист, — с достоинством заявил Майкрофт, оставив бесплодные попытки нащупать зонт там, где его и быть не могло.

Лестрейд еще раз вздохнул. 

— Беда с вами, аристократами. — Он подошел ближе, поднял почти пустую бутылку Гленливета и поморщился. — Ну кто же надирается вот этим? Если пьете с тоски, нужно брать то, что на следующий день не даст вам спокойно жить. Иначе нет никакого смысла. 

Лестрейд отпихнул в сторону Гленливет и тяжелый хрустальный стакан, из которого было правильно пить виски, поставил на стол бутылку Килбеггана, вытянув из второго кармана пару пластиковых стаканчиков и пачку соленых орешков. 

— Что это? — слабо проговорил Майкрофт, пытаясь соотнести столь пролетарский натюрморт с окружающей обстановкой.

— Закуска, — доложил инспектор и бодро разлил пойло по стаканчикам. — Сейчас мы выпьем и поговорим о всяких Бэзилах, Майклах и прочих обстоятельствах вашей нелегкой жизни. Ручаюсь, завтра вам будет так плохо, что вы забудете об унынии и скуке.

Майкрофт нервно сглотнул и схватился за пластиковый стаканчик. 

— Вы все слышали? — нервно уточнил он.

— Да, — подтвердил Лестрейд и хищно улыбнулся. — Предлагаю по-плебейски выпить на брудершафт. Ты сможешь звать меня Грегори, Майкрофт.

Вечер определенно переставал быть унылым.


	5. Гордыня

Порой Майкрофт задавался вопросом, зачем он приходит на Бейкер-стрит? 

Обычно визит состоял из упреков, завуалированных оскорблений и разнообразного фырканья младшего Холмса. Доктор Уотсон чаще всего выступал в роли греческого хора, комментируя все происходящее.

Вот и сейчас, во время длинного монолога Майкрофта об ответственности, мамуле и судьбах цивилизации, эти двое переглядывались с такими понимающими лицами, что становилось неловко за них и за самого себя.

Майкрофт замолчал, полагая, что пора бы дать слово и другой стороне. Другая сторона не подвела. Первым вступил Шерлок:

— Скучно, скучно, скучно, братец. Ты повторяешься. Еще пара минут, и ты бы припомнил мне пропавший пудинг и коллекцию марок дяди Питера.

— Так это ты его съел? — негодующе воскликнул Майкрофт. — Мой любимый карамельный пудинг.

— А то ты не понял…

— Мамуля убедила меня, что виновата болонка кузины Вирджинии.

Шерлок закатил глаза:

— И этот человек считает, что он умнее меня, только потому, что рулит кучкой жалких политиков.

— Этот человек считает, что он умнее тебя, по одной просто причине…

Майкрофт не успел договорить, чертов доктор уже бросился грудью на амбразуру:

— Превозносить себя есть первый признак гордыни. — Майкрофт с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза так же, как это сделал Шерлок минутой ранее. Но Уотсона уже было не остановить. — Так говорил Петрарка, — уточнил он и бросил неуверенный взгляд на Шерлока. Тот засиял поощрительной улыбкой.

Майкрофт плюнул на условности и все-таки закатил глаза, но эти двое не обратили на него никакого внимания. 

— Осталось только уточнить, помнит ли Шерлок, кто такой Петрарка, и ваше счастье будет полным, — пробормотал Майкрофт и тяжело вздохнул. Пора было прощаться, пока фарс не превратился в трагедию. 

По крайней мере, последнее слово сегодня осталось за ним.

Он поднялся, стряхнул невидимую пылинку с лацкана, но судьба в очередной раз сыграла против него. 

Внизу послышался голос миссис Хадсон, шаги на лестнице, и в дверях показался инспектор Лестрейд.

— Шерлок! О, здравствуй, Майкрофт, — он кивнул старшему Холмсу и тут же замер, осознав собственный прокол.

— Майкрофт, — протянул младший и расплылся в ехидной улыбке. — Майкрофт. Как это мило.

— Я бы не сказал, что мило, — парировал инспектор. — В конце концов, я вышел из возраста девочки-фанатки с розовыми ленточками, плакатиками с кумиром и тайными дневничками.

— Правда? — делано удивился Шерлок. — А я считал, что вы самая ярая фанатка моего брата.

— Не ревнуйте, Шерлок, — ухмыльнулся инспектор, — у нас с вами всегда остается работа. 

На памяти Майкрофта заставить Шерлока потерять дар речи удавалось только мамуле и пресловутому дяде Питеру. Но Питер, лорд Крайтон, был еще тем странным типом. А вот чтобы Шерлока в ступор ввел Грегори Лестрейд, обычный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, — такое на памяти Майкрофта случилось впервые. 

В воздухе отчетливо запахло поражением.

— И не думал даже… Гэвин, — процедил младший.

— Слабовато, — покачал головой Лестрейд, оценивая попытку отыграться. — Я бы сказал — недостойно вашего интеллекта.

Шерлок поджал губы.

Майкрофт вздрогнул. Кажется, ядерный апокалипсис, о наступлении которого он так мечтал еще пару дней назад, был уже не за горами. 

— Если вы пришли за моим мнением о двойном убийстве в Блумсбери, то я занят. 

Майкрофт вздохнул: Шерлок явно был в бешенстве и нуждался в срочном спасении.

— По моей просьбе, инспектор, Шерлок расследует одно небольшое дельце… Речь идет о безопасности страны, и у меня, к великому сожалению, связаны руки. Так что мой брат любезно согласился помочь… — он подхватил Лестрейда под локоть и мягко подтолкнул к двери. — Давайте вы мне все расскажете о вашем двойном убийстве и я окажу посильную помощь…

— Не перенапрягись, братец, — обиженно бросил вслед Шерлок. Майкрофт коротко оглянулся — доктор уже хлопотал возле своего самого любимого пациента. 

— Я пришлю тебе документы, — кротко ответствовал Майкрофт и с триумфом удалился, таща за собой добычу.

На улице он с неохотой выпустил инспектора из своих рук. Пора было возвращаться в реальную жизнь.

— Слушайте, — вдруг спросил Лестрейд, не сводящий с него глаз, — слушайте, Майкрофт, вы действительно можете мне помочь?

Старший Холмс надменно задрал подбородок.

— Естественно. Я умнее Шерлока.

— Вы что, Википедия?

В ответ Майкрофт задрал бровь. Лестрейд рассмеялся:

— Простите, вам никто не говорил, что гордыня — это грех?

— Чрезмерная гордыня — это, конечно, грех, но как бы чрезмерная скромность не расстроила то, на что есть воля Божия, — процитировал Майкрофт и распахнул заднюю дверь своей машины. — Прошу вас...

— Фоллетт? — удивился Лестрейд.

— В отличие от своего брата я не считаю чтение беллетристики напрасной тратой времени, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.


	6. Похоть

Майкрофт всегда считал себя уравновешенным человеком, не поддающимся порывам страстей. Но последние события — все эти бифштексы, истерики, неумеренное употребление спиртного и прочие... эклеры — свидетельствовали о том, что его терпение достигло-таки своего предела. 

Конечно, у него был план. У него был чудесный план, включающий в себя ресторан, общение, проводы инспектора до двери и, возможно, только возможно, — дружеское объятие на пороге. Впрочем, при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств можно было бы перейти и к поцелую. Тоже вполне дружескому, чтобы не спугнуть... хм-м... Грега.  
Но сейчас, на заднем сидении своего автомобиля, Майкрофт с горечью осознал, что план летит к черту.

Он не был уверен ни в своей выдержке, ни в собственной адекватности, ни в реакции Лестрейда. Собственно, Майкрофт даже не помнил, куда собирался везти его и о чем хотел с ним поговорить.

Машина стояла на месте, шофер терпеливо ждал, Лестрейд с интересом смотрел на растерявшегося Майкрофта. Катастрофа была неминуема. 

— Кадоган-сквер пятьдесят четыре, — негромко сказал Лестрейд шоферу. Тот кивнул в пространство и лихо вырулил с Бейкер-стрит.

— Мой шофер знает мой адрес, — несколько заторможенно сказал Майкрофт, наблюдая, как инспектор чертыхаясь жмет на кнопки в подлокотнике. — Что вы делаете?

— На «ты», мы перешли на «ты», Майкрофт, не забывай. Где тут можно поднять перегородку? — Майкрофт нагнулся вперед и ткнул пальцем. — Ага, отлично. — Непрозрачное стекло поползло вверх. — Так нам никто не помешает.

— В чем? 

— В разговоре. Я, знаете ли, не очень люблю распространяться о своей личной жизни. Даже если меня слышит только преданный персонал. Все эти ваши шоферы, секретарши, аналитики, референты...

— Бог с вами, Грегори, — выговорил потрясенный Майкрофт, — какой персонал? О чем вы?

Лестрейд шумно выдохнул и потер ладонью лицо.

— На «ты», — напомнил он. — Не забывай, пожалуйста. Я о том, что ты у нас британское правительство.

— Всего лишь скромный служащий, — автоматически поправил Майкрофт.

— Неважно, — рыкнул Лестрейд. — Ты даже не замечаешь, сколько людей вокруг тебя. Ты вхож во дворец, ты знаешь всех на Даунинг-стрит, и даже леди Смолвуд...

— Стоп, — вскинулся Майкрофт, — только не леди Смолвуд... — Инспектор покорно замолчал, глядя на него своими невозможными глазами. — Ты сказал «нужно поговорить»...

— Я сказал, что не обсуждаю свою личную жизнь при посторонних.

Майкрофт сглотнул неожиданно горькую слюну и как можно небрежнее поинтересовался:

— А у тебя проблемы? Я могу помочь. То есть с Блумсбери я тебе точно помогу, я же обещал, но... — говорить стало труднее, — собственно, я не большой эксперт в делах сердечных, но у меня есть ресурсы, и я мог бы оказать содействие...

— В чем? 

— В личной жизни, — любезно уточнил Майкрофт, пытаясь держаться из последних сил.

— Ты — моя личная жизнь, — заорал Лестрейд и слегка потряс британское правительство. — Вот уж повезло так повезло — влюбиться в тупого идиота, который даже не понимает, когда за ним ухаживают. Я водил тебя поужинать, я надеялся затащить тебя в постель, черт побери, когда ты страдал, но ты умудрился отрубиться сразу после того, как мы выпили на брудершафт! Я таскаюсь к Шерлоку как на работу, терплю его насмешки, чтобы только узнать, что тебе нравится, а ты... — Лестрейд поморщился и отвернулся, бросив напоследок: — Убил бы тебя, тупица.

Так Майкрофта еще никто не называл! Он осторожно выдохнул и положил ладонь на колено Лестрейда. Колено как колено, но Майкрофта вдруг начало потряхивать. 

— Я люблю хорошо прожаренное мясо и темное пиво, и эклеры, конечно. Но ты это уже знаешь. И «Мост через реку Квай», — он очень старался, чтобы голос не дрожал, но, кажется, получалось не очень. Лестрейда наконец-то перестали интересовать улицы Лондона, и он смотрел на старшего Холмса во все глаза. — Эклеры, — бессмысленно повторил Майкрофт и облизнул губы. 

Лестрейд осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по его влажным губам. Жест был настолько нескромным, что Майкрофта затрясло, словно неопытного юнца, и он зажмурился, переживая острый приступ стыда. Так разгорячиться от простого намека на ласку. Впрочем, Лестрейда все происходящее более чем устраивало. Иначе он не стал бы целовать Майкрофта.

Эти поцелуи с успехом могли бы заменить секс... нет... они были даже лучше секса...

— Нет. Секс будет гораздо лучше.

— Я сказал это вслух? — вяло удивился Майкрофт.

— Скорее промычал, — хмыкнул Лестрейд, — когда пытался вздохнуть. Кажется, мы приехали.

— Хорошо, что сейчас темно, — Майкрофт отстранился и размеренно задышал, пытаясь войти в норму. — У меня ноги подкашиваются и кружится голова, — пожаловался он.

— У тебя гипервентиляция, — сообщил Лестрейд, вжавшийся в свой угол. Выглядел он возмутительно потрепанным. — И не смотри на меня так... А то я не смогу выйти из машины.

Майкрофт бессмысленно кивнул и снова облизнул губы. Совершенно не специально. Лестрейд застонал и пару раз стукнулся головой об подголовник.

— Прекрати, — просипел он и зажмурился. 

Майкрофт попытался что-то сказать, но в горле пересохло. Пришлось откашляться и попытаться еще раз:

— Пойдем, — он тронул Лестрейда за рукав, и тот дернулся, словно под напряжением.

— Не трогай меня.

— Тут недалеко.

— Ага.

— Вылезай, — Майкрофт открыл дверцу машины и тяжело выбрался наружу. Лестрейд не шевелился. — Сейчас же. Иначе я возьму тебя за руку.

— Страшная угроза, — попытался съязвить Лестрейд. Попытка провалилась. Пришлось выползать наружу.

Они постояли рядом, старательно сохраняя дистанцию. Наконец Майкрофт кивнул шоферу, старательно смотревшему куда-то вдаль, и пошел к двери, не сомневаясь, что Лестрейд следует за ним. 

«Первый раз обязательно будет неловким. Он просто должен быть неловким, — твердил себе Майкрофт, стискивая стучащие зубы. — Это обычное правило первого раза».

Он повторял это про себя снова и снова и перестал только тогда, когда осознал себя распростертым на кровати в собственной спальне, голым и очень возбужденным.

— Грегори... 

— Молчи, — пробормотал тот с угрозой, не отрываясь от вдумчивого изучения британского правительства, — я не хочу отвлекаться на твой голос.

Но Майкрофта откровенно несло:

— Боже мой, — задыхался он, — боже мой... как хорошо... да, вот так... ты такой... как же мне хорошо... еще, пожалуйста, еще... — Он вцепился Лестрейду в волосы. — Не могу... Грегори... пожалуйста... пожалуйста... — Майкрофт и сам не понимал, о чем просит, пока не поймал поплывший взгляд Лестрейда.

— Да, — сипло бормотнул тот, — конечно, — и взял головку в рот. 

Майкрофта выгнуло дугой, и он почувствовал, как член толкнулся в теплую глотку, вышибая судорожный вздох. Лестрейд отпрянул, но тут же вернулся обратно, заставив Майкрофта подавиться извинениями. 

— А-а-ах, — выдохнул Майкрофт жалобно, когда за него взялись всерьез. Лестрейд легко, кончиком языка, тронул щель на головке, толкнулся внутрь, и Майкрофт вцепился правой рукой в край матраса, а указательный палец левой прикусил до боли, надеясь, что это поможет осознать себя в мареве беспамятства. Но все напрасно, удовольствие забрало его без остатка, заставило приглушенно стонать, даже сквозь прикушенный палец, и Майкрофт сдался. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Грегори и, взглядом испросив разрешения, начал двигаться. Первые толчки были легкими, почти незаметными, и Лестрейд расслабил горло, позволяя ему продвинуться дальше. Амплитуда все увеличивалась, и Лестрейд уже хрипел, но не пытался вырваться из жесткой хватки. Глаза у него стали совершенно сумасшедшими, на лице расцвел горячечный румянец. Наверное, на чужой взгляд, он смотрелся отталкивающе — мужчина средних лет, старательно, но не слишком умело делает минет. Но на взгляд Майкрофта не было в мире зрелища прекраснее.

Он вскрикнул, почувствовав приближение оргазма, и не успел отпрянуть. Лестрейд судорожно сглотнул раз, другой и выпустил его член изо рта. Увидев капли спермы на его губах, Майкрофт зарычал и накинулся на него с поцелуями. Если бы кто-то сказал ему еще пару дней назад, что он будет жадно слизывать собственное семя с чужих губ, он бы брезгливо передернулся, но сейчас... Сейчас он был просто счастлив. 

Лестрейд задрожал, стоило Майкрофту пару раз провести ладонью по его члену, прижался еще сильнее и кончил.

На некоторое время они застыли в нелепом полуобъятии, не в силах отпустить друг друга.

— Да-а-а, — наконец, глубокомысленно выдал Лестрейд, а Майкрофт лишь мотнул головой. 

— Как мальчик, ей-богу, — сообщил он Лестрейду через несколько минут, едва успев отдышаться. — Мне, право, неловко.

— Заткнись, — тот был лаконичен. — Я тоже.

— Что — тоже? — не понял Майкрофт.

Лестрейд, удобно примостивший голову на холмсовом бедре, закатил глаза.

— Все тоже. Сейчас отдохнем и продолжим.

— Эм-м-м, — Майкрофт примерился и подтянул Лестрейда повыше. — Чаю?

Тот хмыкнул и потянулся:

— А чего-нибудь посущественнее?

У Майкрофта в ответ заурчало в животе.

— Значит, ужин, — решил он. — Ужин и... спать?

— Ужин и секс, — поправил его Лестрейд, — на меньшее я не согласен.

***

Майкрофт и забыл, каким легким может быть ужин. Не в смысле еды и поглощенных калорий, а в общении.

Он попытался объяснить это Лестрейду:

— Понимаешь, все уже случилось, мы это пережили...

— И даже выжили, — хохотнул Лестрейд, не отрываясь от стейка.

— Именно, — вдохновенно подхватил Майкрофт, — теперь можно спокойно планировать дальнейшее.

Лестрейд согласно кивнул, а Майкрофт вдруг замер, не закончив фразу. Черт побери, он никак не мог поверить, что сам Грегори сидит за столом у него дома, в его же халате. Вот так просто, так доступно, только руку протяни. Он попытался улыбнуться, но губы задрожали и попытка не удалась.

— Спокойно планировать, говоришь? 

Майкрофт и моргнуть не успел, как Лестрейд был уже около него. 

— Оно и видно. Спокойствие так и хлещет. 

Майкрофт бездумно кивнул, чувствуя лишь его теплые руки на своей спине. 

— У тебя зрачки такие огромные, что даже радужки не видно, — шепнул Лестрейд.

— Да, — это все, что успел сказать Майкрофт, и мир обрушился.

***

Второй раз был совершенно и абсолютно неловким. Ужасающе неловким, но таким сладким, что Майкрофт простил себе излишнюю торопливость и неуклюжесть. Он так хотел быть с Грегори, быть в нем, что наплевал на все приличия и удобства. В конце концов, хэпплуайтовский стол за свою жизнь должен был видеть многое. 

— Слезь с меня, — приглушенно проворчал Лестрейд, — дышать тяжело.

— Погоди, — Майкрофт пытался отдышаться, привалившись щекой к спине. Он был весь в поту, ощущал, как тянет икроножную мышцу, как сбившийся халат Лестрейда неудобно собрался комом где-то в районе его живота. Ему было наплевать. Он чувствовал себя великолепно.

— Я чувствую себя горничной. Сиятельный лорд завалил девку на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Только юбок на голове не хватает.

— Не говори глупостей, — отозвался Майкрофт и куснул торчащую перед его носом лопатку. Лестрейд немузыкально взвизгнул.

— Черт, Майкрофт, у меня по ногам течет. Не мог взять презерватив?

— Да.

— Что — да?

— Времени не было.

— Я весь в масле, как индейка.

— Ты уж определись, девка или индейка, — Майкрофт зализал след от собственного укуса. Лестрейд вздрогнул. 

— Зар-р-раза. Следующий раунд только на кровати.

Майкрофт нехотя поднялся и огляделся вокруг. На кухне царил ужасающий беспорядок. Лестрейд со стоном разогнулся.

— Что мы тут делали? — Майкрофт никак не мог соотнести царящий на кухне бедлам со всего лишь одним половым актом.

— Трахались, — лаконично объяснил Лестрейд и потянулся. — Как же все болит. Мне нужен горячий душ и сон. И только тогда... возможно... я буду готов продолжать, — он поднял вверх указательный палец и многозначительно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Но...

— Ты обтер мной все поверхности здесь, — совершенно по-мальчишески усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Кто бы мог предполагать, что в тебе столько страсти. В следующий раз ты снизу. Оливковое масло — плохая замена правильной смазке. — Он проковылял к выходу из кухни и на секунду остановился на пороге. — И прекрати так глупо улыбаться, Майкрофт, а то я начинаю бояться, что сломал тебя.

— Похоть есть всякая незаконная страсть и желание, развращение сердца, влекущее ко злу и греху.

— Если злом считать то, что я не могу разогнуться, то да... ты страшный грешник.

***

— Ты не поверишь, — сыто улыбнулся Майкрофт. Они наконец-то вернулись в постель.

— А ты рискни, — Лестрейд, закопавшись в одеяла и подушки, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Я могу тебя удивить.

— Ты меня всегда удивляешь — необдуманно брякнул Майкрофт и покраснел. Наверное, пора обратиться к врачу, сегодня он краснел непозволительно часто. — О чем это я.. А! Блумсбери! Убийца — дворецкий.

— Дворецкий? — удивился инспектор. — У них не было дворецкого. 

— У них не было. В квартире напротив жил дворецкий в отставке. Если поискать хорошенько, думаю, вы найдете у него орудие убийства. Тщательно отмытое. Где-нибудь в подставке для ножей. Универсальный Хаттори, такими ножами не разбрасываются.

— Но основание для обыска...

— Угроза национальной безопасности.

— Но...

— Нет, это не превышение служебных полномочий. Один из убитых работал аналитиком в подчиненном мне отделе.

— А...

— Грегори, заткнись.


	7. Алчность

— Майкрофт! — рявкнул Лестрейд.

Тот вздрогнул и выронил вилку. Раздался звон.

— Что? — кротко спросил старший Холмс. — Что-то случилось?

— Да, — решительно кивнул Лестрейд, — случилось. Какого черта ты сидишь молча и пялишься в одну точку? Уже пятнадцать минут. 

— Я задумался, — пояснил Майкрофт и снова взял в руки вилку. — Я задумался над одной проблемой.

— Это пугает, — честно выдал инспектор. — Обычно, когда ты так глубоко задумываешься, в мире случается очередной апокалипсис. 

— Глупости, — отмел его возражения Майкрофт, — я всего лишь скромный служащий...

Лестрейд закатил глаза. Определенно что-то произошло. Фразу про скромного служащего Майкрофт обычно выдавал в тот момент, когда уже было пора бежать в ближайший парк и начинать рыть бомбоубежище — ну или начинать баррикадироваться в собственной квартире. 

— Майкрофт, — перебил он, — что случилось? 

В ответ Майкрофт зарделся и принялся молча ковырять недоеденный бифштекс столовым ножом, чем напугал Лестрейда еще сильнее.

— Да не молчи ты, ради бога. 

— Грегори, — церемонно начал Майкрофт, — мы встречаемся уже три месяца. — Он сделал паузу, а инспектор вцепился в стакан с водой. — И хорошо бы перевести наши отношения на новый уровень. 

Лестрейд поперхнулся.

— В каком смысле? — осторожно уточнил он. 

— В самом прямом... Просто мне кажется, что уже пора...

— Майкрофт! — рявкнул Лестрейд. — Перестань нести чушь и немедленно скажи, что ты имеешь в виду!

Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по столу:

— Думаю, что готов поменяться с тобой местами.

Лестрейд возблагодарил Господа и всех его присных, что не успел сделать очередной глоток. Он осторожно поставил стакан на стол.

— Это то, что я думаю?

— Не знаю, что ты там думаешь, — саркастично заметил Майкрофт. — Я вот лично думаю о том, что пора мне побыть снизу. 

Лестрейд схватился за сердце, вернее за то место в груди, где что-то заполошенно билось и, он был готов поклясться, почти подсвечивало красным. Совсем как у мультяшного Гуфи.

— Уф-ф-ф, — выдохнул он, — а я уж думал — все: открякала моя волынка!

— Что?

— Ну, я подумал, что ты меня бросаешь...

Настала очередь Майкрофта бледнеть и хвататься за сердце.

— Да с чего ты взял? — шепотом взревел он. На полный звук не хватило дыхания. 

— Заход был слишком издалека, — туманно пояснил Лестрейд и принялся озираться. — Где вообще виски в этом доме?

— Где и всегда, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Мог бы и запомнить. Ты, в конце концов, тут часто бываешь. — Лестрейд поднял тяжелый хрустальный графин с виски и набулькал в свой стакан. — Мне тоже налей.

Инспектор молча кивнул.

— Значит, говоришь, снизу, — хищная улыбка Лестрейда сулила крупные неприятности. Вообще-то за прошедшее с начала их романа время Майкрофт рассмотрел эти неприятности во всех анатомических подробностях и сейчас мрачно размышлял о некотором несоответствии своих и чужих размеров. Не факт, что вся щедрость инспекторской души поместится... ну... в нем... Возможны эксцессы. Но отступать он не привык.

— Да, — кивнул он и подумал, что неплохо было бы выпить еще. И еще. И потом еще капельку. До полной победы алкоголя над разумом.

— Э-э-э нет, — протянули у него над головой. — Так дело не пойдет.

Стакан с недопитым виски (кажется, уже третьим за вечер или даже четвертым) был безжалостно выдернут у него из рук и отставлен куда-то в сторону. В процессе распития крепких спиртных напитков они с инспектором переместились в гостиную, на широкий и очень удобный диван. То, что диван удобный, Майкрофт знал наверняка, ведь еще вчера он в очередной раз разложил Лестрейда на этом самом диване. И тот ни на что не жаловался. А очень даже наоборот.

Он был бы не прочь повторить вчерашний собственный триумф, но черт его дернул сказать про смену позиций. Это от перемены мест слагаемых сумма не менялась, а в их случае...

— Майкрофт, — Лестрейд легонько встряхнул его за плечи. — Немедленно прекрати. Нам необязательно меняться. Меня все устраивает.

— Э-э-э нет... — погрозил пальцем Майкрофт. Выпитый виски наконец-то дошел по назначению, и Холмса повело. — Как говорит твой Димок: мужик сказал — мужик сделал!

Лестрейд закатил глаза:

— Ну, во-первых, он не мой. Во-вторых, он такого точно не говорил. 

— Откуда же я это знаю? — пьяно удивился Майкрофт. — А-а-а, вспомнил. Русский политик... Там еще мальчики в глазах...

— Вот только мальчиков нам и не хватало, — пробурчал Лестрейд, — особенно русских. — Он потянул Майкрофта с дивана. — Только не говорите мне, что русские хакеры взломали самый совершенный мозг Соединенного Королевства. Это было бы уже слишком.

— Какие хакеры? — вдруг совершенно трезвым голосом переспросил Майкрофт.

— Да уже никакие, — хмыкнул инспектор. — Пойдем-ка, я тебя уложу.

 

Пробуждение было муторным. Со всеми клиническими проявлениями похмельного синдрома средней тяжести. Но ничего такого, с чем бы не мог справиться контрастный душ, яичница с беконом, литр минеральной воды и кофе. Но одна деталь приводила в смущение.

— Почему у меня так сильно болит задница? — наконец не выдержал Майкрофт. 

— Ты упал с лестницы, — донеслось откуда-то сбоку.

Майкрофт осторожно повернулся на голос и обнаружил на другой половине кровати возмутительно свежего инспектора в халате и с чашкой кофе, о котором он так мечтал пару минут назад.

— Что-о-о?

— Прости, не мог удержаться, — хохотнул Лестрейд. — Давно хотелось ввернуть эту цитату.

— Из какой это книги? Я не узнаю.

— Неважно, — махнул рукой Лестрейд. — Задницу ты просто отлежал. Когда я тебя раздевал, ты с такой силой вцепился в собственный ботинок, что я не решился прервать ваше общение. — Майкрофт коротко простонал и прикрыл глаза ладонью.   
— Подозреваю, что в конце концов тебе надоело с ним обниматься, но сил отбросить его уже не было. Так ты на нем спал. Пошарь, думаю, найдется. Как раз в районе твоей пятой точки. 

 

Ботинок нашелся именно там, где предсказывал инспектор. Майкрофт полыхнул щеками и решил сбежать в ванную. Нужно было собраться и все-таки продолжить вчерашний разговор.

— Я только хотел сказать, — начал он, выйдя из ванной, — что... Грегори, будь добр, отложи газету, когда я с тобой разговариваю...

Инспектор опустил «Гардиан», и Майкрофт поперхнулся упреком. Лестрейд был в очках.

Это было тщательно скрываемым пороком, тайной и почти неприличной страстишкой — Грегори Лестрейд в очках. В них он был до безобразия притягателен.

— Да? — коварно улыбнулся чертов инспектор. Кажется, его пристрастие не было такой уж тайной для лучшего детектива Скотланд-Ярда. — Ты что-то хотел сказать?

— Что ты ужасный провокатор, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — и страшный человек. Бьешь без жалости, сразу на поражение.

— А иначе как сподвигнуть тебя на великие деяния? — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. — Кажется, вчера ты решил вывести наши отношения на новый уровень... — Вместо ответа Майкрофт скинул халат. — Во-о-от, совсем другое дело.

 

Все происходящее было странным, волнующим, чрезмерным. Майкрофт просто затруднялся дать точное определение. 

Лестрейд не спешил. Ласково провел пальцами по лицу, груди, еле-еле, почти невесомо прошелся по животу, спустился к коленям. Это было так сладко и так нежно, что Майкрофта пробила дрожь.

Он немного боялся: слишком давно он не был в принимающей роли, но с другой стороны это же Грегори, его Грегори, которого он любил вот уже почти три месяца. 

Каждое касание, поцелуй или ласка заставляли дрожать, и он метался под Лестрейдом, постепенно сходя с ума.   
Майкрофт все ждал неловкости подготовки, неприятных ощущений или даже боли, но ничего не было. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы оказались внутри него, но тут же снова погрузился в жаркое беспамятное марево. Зачем, ну, зачем он ждал так долго?!

Он вывернулся из объятий, сполз вниз, подышал на знакомый до последней венки член и самозабвенно принялся сосать, втягивая щеки. Сегодня все было как в первый раз — будто и не было всего того времени, что они уже провели вместе.

— Мало, — простонал он, заставив себя оторваться от Лестрейда, — мало.

— Что? — не понял тот.

— Мне всегда будет тебя мало, — сказал Майкрофт и даже глаза прикрыл и задышал ровнее, боясь удариться в панику от собственного, столь откровенного признания. — Я не могу насытиться. Все время хочу тебя. Надо думать о делах, а я думаю о тебе. Мне казалось, что если мы поменяемся...

— Тебе станет легче? — подхватил его мысль Лестрейд. Майкрофт кивнул. — Не станет, — сказал инспектор и подмял его под себя. — Поверь мне, не станет.

Каждый толчок бередил похоть, заставляя кусаться, стонать и совершенно бесстыдно подмахивать. Кровь стучала в ушах так, что Майкрофт почти оглох и не слышал собственных стонов. Впрочем, он и не стонал, только всхлипывал, плавясь в жаркой истоме. 

Когда все закончилось, Майкрофт бессильно обмяк, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Все-таки мне уже не двадцать... — просипел он.

— Тебе даже не тридцать, — Лестрейд, не открывая глаз, подтянул его к себе. — Но разве это имеет значение. Только для протяженности рефрактерного периода.

— Ого, — восхитился Майкрофт. — А если я скажу, что согласен на повторение?

— Тогда время ожидания существенно сократится.

Майкрофт решил, что лучшего момента он вряд ли дождется.

— Эм-м-м... Грегори... Я тут подумал...

— Опять? — ужаснулся инспектор.

— Думаю, нам надо жить вместе, — бухнул Майкрофт и замер.

Лестрейд молчал.

— Грегори, — осторожно позвал Майкрофт.

— Погоди, — сказал тот, — погоди. Осталось чуть-чуть. Вот. Сейчас. — Лестрейд перекатился, снова оказавшись сверху, и торжественно выдал: — Алчность партнера как средство сокращения времени между половыми актами. — Майкрофт прыснул. — Не смейся. Я с тобой, как скаут, всегда готов. И пока не начали — мой ответ «да».


End file.
